


power play

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Watersports, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Akande Ogundimu, fugitive and war criminal, one of the known leaders of Talon.He has his arms locked around Gabriel’s waist, his broad palms possessively cupping the plush swell of Gabriel’s ass; Jack can see the way his fingers flex as he kneads over the toned muscle, despite how Gabriel squirms in his grip.“Don’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on, you slut,” Akande is murmuring, his lips brushing against the shell of Gabriel’s ear, chin resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. “The thought of your old flame watching me ruin you...him hearing you beg for me, seeing how well you take everything that I give you…”His gaze snaps up, suddenly, locking with Jack’s own--and before Jack can say or do anything, Akande is slowly raising a single finger to his smirking lips.Shh.





	power play

Soldier: 76 returns to consciousness to the sound of quiet arguing, stretched out on a cold floor.

“...stop. He’s right there--”

“I know where he is, Gabriel. He’s still knocked out, and I want you right now.”

Jack feels the hair along the back of his neck rise in response to the words--he recognizes one of the voices as one that, long ago, he’d been intimately familiar with. He doesn’t know if it’s more a testament to the strength of their past relationship or his own inability to let the past go that he can immediately pick out the nervous undertones in Gabriel Reyes’s voice.

“Can you not wait until after we’re through here? He could wake up--”

He’s interrupted by a chuckle that is darker, deeper, very much not Gabriel; Jack doesn’t immediately recognize it, but it fills him with dread all the same. “I could wait, but I don’t want to. And isn’t the thrill of getting caught what makes it all the more fun?”

Jack can’t decipher Gabriel’s mumbled reply, but the resulting laugh is mean enough to make his skin crawl. There’s silence for a moment, and as it stretches on Jack dares to open his eyes.

He finds himself staring out past the iron bars of the cell he’s trapped in, at a scene that’s just as unsettling as it is confusing. Right in front of him is Gabriel--Jack can instantly recognize him from the strong slope of his shoulders and the wide curve of his hips, both revealed in full by the absence of the long black cloak he usually wears--and in front of him is another man, someone Jack only recognizes from the wanted posters and warrants.

Akande Ogundimu, fugitive and war criminal, one of the known leaders of Talon.

He has his arms locked around Gabriel’s waist, his broad palms possessively cupping the plush swell of Gabriel’s ass; Jack can see the way his fingers flex as he kneads over the toned muscle, despite how Gabriel squirms in his grip. 

“Don’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on, you slut,” Akande is murmuring, his lips brushing against the shell of Gabriel’s ear, chin resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. “The thought of your old flame watching me ruin you...him hearing you beg for me, seeing how well you take everything that I give you…”

His gaze snaps up, suddenly, locking with Jack’s own--and before Jack can say or do anything, Akande is slowly raising a single finger to his smirking lips.

_Shh._

“Tell me, my Gabriel,” he purrs, slowly lowering his finger but keeping his eyes locked on Jack’s disbelieving face, “did you make such pretty noises for him, when you two fucked? Did you submit so beautifully to what he commanded, too?” 

“Akande,” Gabriel breathes, and Jack feels a sudden rush of jealousy wash over him, only slightly dulled by the years they’ve spent apart--Gabriel had never said his name like that, like the emotion behind it was choking, like it took every bit of air in his lungs to get it out. “Wait...not here. I--”

“Hush, my Gabriel,” Akande murmurs, his hands moving off Gabriel’s ass to roam instead over the planes of his chest, his belly, broad fingers pushing Gabriel’s plain black shirt up to find and tease his dusky, pebbled nipples. Gabriel groans softly at the sensation, dropping his head and arching his chest up into each pluck of Akande’s fingertips; a shudder races down his spine, and Jack’s cock throbs to remember just how sensitive Gabriel has always been there, the beautiful noises that could be pulled from him with the right touches and teases.

“Tell me you’re not enjoying this,” Akande says, taking a step backward with his thumbs and forefingers pinched tight around the erect nubs of Gabriel’s interested nipples--and Gabriel is helpless but to follow, knees made weak by the torment as he staggers forward, following Akande’s relentless tugs. “That’s it...I can see how hot it makes you, my prince. How the right touches to these slutty little tits have you bowing to anything I want…” He trails off and gives the nipples still in his grasp a quick, sharp twist, and asks over Gabriel’s half-strangled cry, “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Gabriel chokes out, and Akande’s grin turns feral. He pulls his hands away from Gabriel’s tits to grab at himself, unbuckling his belt to work his dress slacks open enough to pull out the thick, soft meat of his dark cock. “Akande--”

“Hush, princling,” Akande says, putting one hand on Gabriel’s shoulder to push him down to his knees; and Gabriel sags under the silent command, hitting the floor with a painful-sounding crack to his knees that he gives no voice to. “If you want my cock you have to work for it. You know this, don’t you?”

Gabriel nods, looking up at Akande like he would a god in the flesh, his pupils blown wide until only the narrowest ring of honey-brown iris remains. He opens his mouth obligingly when Akande presses a thumb down against his full lower lip, the small silver ball pierced into his tongue glistening with spit when he moves it forward in his mouth.

“Jack spoiled you,” Akande says, stroking his cock with his free hand, coaxing the soft flesh toward hardness. He presses the fat, spongy head closer, letting the meaty tip rest on Gabriel’s spit-slick lower lip. “He always gave you what you wanted, so easily...he didn’t know how to really treat a cockhungry slut like you. But don’t worry, my Gabriel.” 

He grins faintly and lets his bladder go, starting to piss into Gabriel’s mouth. “Rest assured that I do.”

Gabriel has half of a heartbeat to try to prepare himself before the rush of salty and bitter floods his mouth, making him choke; but between Akande’s hand on the back of his head and the muscle memory from all the times they’ve done this before, he knows better than to move. Instead he keeps his gaze trained on Akande’s face and his body still, receptive--and when Akande is finished, when the stream has died down and eventually come to a stop, Gabriel swallows the dregs of warm liquid that still remain in his mouth and pulls away enough to lick the tip of Akande’s cock clean, tongue gently probing around the meaty folds of his foreskin to search out every last drop of piss.

“Good boy,” Akande murmurs, his hand moving from holding Gabriel down to petting across his head instead, fingers weaving through the longer length of hair on top to soothe him. “Very good, my Gabriel.” 

He uses the grip in Gabriel’s hair to tip his head up, and offers him a warm smile. “Would you like your reward now, my prince?”

“Please,” Gabriel gasps, his eyes wide and desperate and blown black, fingers digging into Akande’s thighs until the skin around them blanches. “Please, Akande--”

And he’s cut off by the sudden intrusion of Akande’s cock past his slack lips, the thick shaft lying heavy across his tongue and reducing his words to only a keen. Akande’s hand stays where it is, tangled up in the soft hair on top of Gabriel’s head, and the hard muscles in his arm flex as he holds Gabriel’s head still for the steady roll of his hips as he fucks into his sub’s willing throat.

“That’s it,” Akande purrs, rocking his hips faster, stepping forward until he’s crowded up against Gabriel’s face; and he jerks Gabriel down further, until his nose is buried in the dark curls at the base of Akande’s throbbing shaft, and holds him there while the pace of his hips pick up into a rhythm of deep, quick thrusts.

Jack can’t help but stare as Gabriel lets himself be subjected to it, as he moans and digs his fingers into the thick muscle of Akande’s thighs and drools around his pistoning length; and Jack finds himself growing envious, even as his cock starts to thicken up against his thigh as he watches the display.

Akande is right--Jack was never this rough with Gabriel when they were together, he never dared to do much more than yank on his hair a little or push him down onto the bed. But now that he’s watching this he finds himself wishing he was: wishing that he’d been the one to force those low, keening moans past Gabriel’s lips, to make him gurgle and choke on his cock until tears streaked his cheeks.

Jack tears his eyes away from the frantic working of Gabriel’s throat and finds Akande staring at him, something hungry in his dark eyes and his plush lips twisted up into a smirk. He holds Jack’s gaze as he grabs the back of Gabriel’s head and shoves him down, his big fingers turning to claws against Gabriel’s skull when he tries to squirm away, and his expression suddenly turns smug.

“My Gabriel,” he says, his voice a low, rumbling growl. He gives Jack a sly smirk. “Stop.”

Gabriel makes a noise like he’s wounded but obeys, halting where he’d been taking another pass at swallowing down Akande’s cock; his head tips back and he looks up, his brows furrowed a little in confusion. He looks over his shoulder, following Akande’s line of sight--and when he makes eye contact with Jack a visible shudder makes him start, has him jerking away from the cock hanging between his lips like he’d been burned by it.

“Fuck!” He tries to scrabble to his feet and finds himself halted by a large hand on his head, fingers tangling into his hair with an iron grip to wrench him right back down to his knees. Akande bends down, his voice a low hiss in Gabriel’s ear as he whispers, “Settle down, princeling. Don’t make me have to punish you in front of your old flame.”

Gabriel looks at him fleetingly, then back to Jack, then closes his eyes; he thinks back to all that he’s done in this room, right here where Jack could watch, and feels a burst of heat rush to his cheeks. “Akande--”

“Hush.” Akande’s voice is still faintly amused, and he guides Gabriel up by the grip in his hair, turning him around and walking him forward, closer to Jack’s cell. He stops once Gabriel is mere inches away from Jack’s wide, staring eyes, and the hand in his hair slides down, giving Gabriel’s neck a squeeze before settling between his shoulder blades and pushing, making him bend forward at the waist.

“You might want to hold onto the bars,” Akande murmurs, a smirk pulling at his lips. His hand grabs at Gabriel’s waist and he wrenches down, yanking the tight black pants down Gabriel’s thighs; and any protest Gabriel might have had is lost in a yelp of surprise as he finds his clothing suddenly gone, baring himself to both men in the room.

“Look at that,” Akande says, reaching around to trail his fingers up the underside of Gabriel’s heavy, flushed cock--flicking each barbell pierced into it along the way, delighting in the way the contact makes Gabriel shudder. “Already hard, and all you’ve done is suck my cock and drink my piss…” He looks over Gabriel’s shoulder to meet Jack’s gaze with a lazy smile. “Was he this much of a slut for you, too?”

Jack stares at him with his jaw slack, too stunned by the question to even consider a reply; but it doesn’t seem like Akande was even expecting one, as he looks back down, taking in the jutting curve of Gabriel’s ass with an appreciative sigh. “What a pity you never used him properly.”

His fingers roam down the cleft of Gabriel’s ass, and Jack tears his gaze away from the display, instead staring at Gabriel’s face--at the burning blush to his cheeks and his white-knuckled grip on the bars of Jack’s cell, how his head stays turned to the side and eyes fixed on the floor, humiliated. 

He looks so humbled--a far cry from the bratty bottom that Jack knew, the pillow princess who demanded unwavering attention catered to his ever-shifting moods--that Jack can’t help the way his cock starts to stir, filling out in his pants. Akande’s moving fingers suddenly pull a slick noise from Gabriel’s backside, and Jack’s gaze snaps back to watch in disbelief as Akande slowly tugs a short red plug from Gabriel’s ass, tapered thick at the end and gleaming with lube.

“...Gabe…” Jack finds his voice for the first time since he’d woken up; and it’s a weak thing, strained and breathless, stunned by what he’s seeing. “That--this whole time, you--”

“He wears it all the time, actually,” Akande clarifies, his voice casual like he isn’t pumping two thick fingers into Gabriel’s slick hole, like every slam of his wrist doesn’t have the Reaper huffing and keening against the cell bars. “My Gabriel knows to always keep himself ready, for whenever I have use of him...isn’t that right, princeling?”

Gabriel can only just manage a nod, his head bowed between his shoulders, fists flexing where they grip the iron bars; and Akande’s free hand comes down on his ass in a swift smack that’s loud enough to have Jack flinching, his voice louder as he says, “Answer me, Gabriel.”

“Yes, sir,” he chokes, nodding quickly, his eyes screwed shut and brows furrowed; and Akande smiles at it, pulling his fingers free of Gabriel’s slackened hole and giving his cock a few idle strokes with a pleased hum. 

“Good boy.” He lets go so his dick can spring free, still hard and ready, the dark, thick shaft curved up toward his toned belly and leaving a glistening trail of pre-cum across his rich skin. “Let’s prove it, then.”

His hips roll forward, and when it’s presented like that, the fat, spongy head pressed between Gabriel’s cheeks--Jack thinks there’s no way, even with the plug Gabriel’s been wearing and the rough prep he’s undergone, that it will fit. It can’t; Akande’s monster cock is as thick as Jack’s wrist, and the first push of it forward has Gabriel’s eyes screwing shut, his body rocking up against the cell as his mouth drops open on a breathless cry.

“Ah--Akande--!”

“Relax,” Akande says, petting one broad hand down Gabriel’s back, over the muscles that tremble and shiver beneath his skin. “You act like you’ve never taken my cock before, princeling.” He bucks his hips forward a little and grins darkly at the yelp it forces past Gabriel’s slack lips. “Oh, my Gabriel...are you putting on a show for your old flame? Is that it?”

“N--no,” Gabriel chokes, his eyes fluttering open to look at Jack fleetingly; he bites his lip, then his gaze cuts to the side, shame and unshed tears making his dark eyes gleam. “It’s--it’s so big, sir--”

“I know it’s big,” Akande replies, his voice patient and calm, like he’s talking to a child. His hips nudge forward again, another two inches, stealing his sub’s breath away. “But you like having big, strong cocks in your tight ass, don’t you, my Gabriel? You like how they stretch you out, and you like it when you’re forced to take them.” He pauses long enough to give Gabriel’s ass a smack, then reaches forward and fists a hand in his short hair, yanking his head back until the curve of his neck must be painful. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes, fuck,” Gabriel babbles, and Jack can’t help but stare at him--this is a side of his old lover that he’s never seen before. He thought he’d made Gabriel his sub, back in the days of SEP and the cocksure attitude that came with being the protector of the world; but looking at him now, Jack can tell that he hadn’t even scraped the surface of what Gabriel was capable of, what he could be made to do.

And his cock finds the reveal extremely interesting.

Gabriel makes for a delicious sight, hanging onto the cell bars with white-knuckled fists as he’s slowly fucked, each balls-deep thrust forcing a cry or keen from him; and Jack finds that whatever trepidation he had before is gone, dissipated in the face of his growing arousal. He gropes at his own cock through his pants, giving it a squeeze to take the worst of the edge off--and as Akande’s thrusts pick up, his powerful hips rutting up faster into Gabriel’s fat ass with downright obscene, slick noises, he finds that isn’t enough.

Akande pulls his gaze away from the rhythmic plunge of his cock into the wet grip of Gabriel’s ass when he hears a zipper, and can’t hide his wide grin at the sight of Jack fumbling with his pants, pulling his own cock free of the restraints of his clothing. It’s flushed an angry red at the tip, ruddy along the girthy shaft, and has to be painful--Jack grabs it in a fist and starts to jerk off with reluctant, short pumps, and even though Akande knows the other man can feel his staring, Jack’s eyes stay fixed on Gabriel, on his wide mouth and his flushed cheeks.

It would be almost romantic, if Gabriel didn’t currently have another man’s cock fucking him.

“Look at that, princeling,” Akande murmurs, grabbing a generous handful of the plush meat on Gabriel’s hip and pulling him back into each thrust. “Look--he’s watching you. He’s getting off on me fucking you...on seeing you be used the way you should be. The way you need to be.” He chuckles to himself, a low, rumbling purr of a sound, his cock twitching inside the clutch of Gabriel’s ass at the weak moan that leaves him. “Does it make you hot?”

“Y...yes, sir,” Gabriel whispers, his head bowed, ashamed; and Akande simply can’t have that. He reaches around the wide spread of his sub’s pelvis and wraps his hand around Gabriel’s thick, throbbing cock, feeling the little spots of coolness of his piercings amid the heat of his needy shaft. 

“Do you want to cum with him watching?” Akande glances up, hoping to catch Jack’s gaze--but the man is stubborn, and still has his eyes firmly fixed on Gabriel’s blushing face, like he’s trying to make everything else disappear. 

“Yes,” Gabriel moans, moving his hips in stuttering, uncoordinated movements, trying to alternate between fucking into Akande’s calloused grip and rocking back on the wide cock spearing him open. “Sir, I want to--”

“Beg for it.” Akande leans in to close his teeth around the shell of Gabriel’s ear, feeling how his cock jumps in his grip at the shock of pain; when he pulls his mouth away, he’s pleased to see that the muscles in Gabriel’s shoulders and back still tremble with aftershocks. “Beg to cum with your old lover watching me ruin you, my Gabriel.”

Gabriel sucks in a shaking breath, sounding like he’s being strangled. “Please--please, sir…”

“Not good enough.” Akande hums thoughtfully, stopping his lazy jerking of Gabriel’s dick and squeezing painfully tight at his shaft instead. “Hmm...how can you earn your pleasure, princeling?”

“I...I…”

“I know.” Akande lets go of Gabriel’s dick--ignores his desperate, sobbing keen--and instead lays his palm flat between Gabriel’s shoulders and presses him down further, lower, until he’s bent over with his head below his waist. Akande looks over him and finally meets Jack’s gaze, and offers him a fanged smile.

“You can show Jack here just how you like to be used--what services you like to give, how you like to be treated--and then, if you do well, I just might let you cum with him watching.”

He can see Jack falter--sees the gears turning in his head, the confusion that plays over his face; but Gabriel has no such hesitations. Like a man starving he reaches through the bars, laying his hand on Jack’s cock and trying to pull him closer, his mouth open and desperate as he works to guide Jack’s cock into it.

“Please...please,” he babbles, one of his hands working over Jack’s shaft in quick strokes. “Let me suck your cock, Jackie, please…”

“Aren’t you sweet,” Akande murmurs, voice scathing as he mimics, “‘Jackie, please’...”

“Shut up,” Jack snaps--and he doesn’t even know who he’s talking to, if it’s this mockery of the strongest man he used to know or the criminal who’s ruined him, but the emotion is there all the same. He steps closer and presses his body up against the bars of his cell, feeding his cock through the gap and right into Gabriel’s warm, open mouth.

Gabriel’s lips close around him and Jack can’t help his moan--he can’t remember the last time he had anything more than his fist to pleasure himself with, and the feel of Gabriel’s mouth on him is like hot, wet silk, so good it’s sinful. He reaches through the bars, his hand hovering over Gabriel’s head, wanting to grab, to take control, but so uncertain; and then one of Akande’s powerful thrusts has Gabriel lurching forward, his throat accepting the length of Jack’s cock all the way up to the hard stop of his pelvis, and Jack’s restraint snaps. His hand fists suddenly in Gabriel’s hair, fingers twisting up tight to hold his head still so he can fuck into the pliant channel of his throat with abandon, and the weak, wet noises of Gabriel struggling to keep up beneath him only serve to fuel his lust.

“Fucking...take it,” Jack hisses between clenched teeth, rocking his hips forward in quick, frenzied thrusts, mindless of how he rams his hips into the bars and the bruises that will surely be there tomorrow--all he cares about right now is getting deeper into the throat of this man he used to know and marking it up with his cum, claiming him in this way if he can have him nowhere else. “I never knew you were this much of a slut, Reyes…”

Gabriel’s reply is choked, his words lost in the squelch of his throat as he gags on Jack’s pistoning cock, and Jack can’t find it in himself to care; not when he’s still looking over Gabriel’s back at the easy roll of Akande’s body as he fucks his cock in deeper, not when Gabriel’s clutching the bars in white-knuckled fists and drooling down his beard, made stupid by the dick currently ravenging his body.

And Jack hates to admit that, buried under his white-hot arousal, he’s jealous that he never reduced Gabriel to this before.

But he lets it fuel him--pounds his hips against Gabriel’s swollen lips with fervor, chasing his orgasm with no regard to how Gabriel gags and chokes under him--and it’s only when Gabriel’s groans change pitch, becoming something more desperate, more needy, that he bothers to look down to find the source. 

Akande has his arm around Gabriel’s waist again, the muscles in his forearm working as he jerks at Gabriel’s cock; and he bows himself over Gabriel’s back, his voice a hiss in Gabriel’s ear as he asks, “Do you want to cum, princeling? Are you close?”

Gabriel’s words are too mangled to be heard, but the nod of his head, the hungry cry he makes, is clear. Akande turns a wicked smile on Jack.

“Not until after you make him finish down your pretty throat.”

The words have Jack’s cock jerking with renewed interest inside the confines of Gabriel’s mouth--that now he has some kind of control, that he can play a more involved role in whatever this display is--and he wrenches Gabriel’s head forward, biting down on his moan as the speed of his hips picks up and he pummels his cock past Gabriel’s spit-slick lips.

Later, some part of him will look back and be ashamed of this--be ashamed of how easily he went along with this, of how brutally he fucked into Gabriel’s mouth and how tightly he held onto his hair, but for now he can’t be bothered. Now all he’s concerned about is feeding his cock in further past the writhing heat of Gabriel’s tongue and hold there, eyes screwed shut and toes curling in his boots as Gabriel chokes on his shaft, and it’s the spasm of that hot throat and the rolling of Gabriel’s eyes that finally has Jack cumming. His hands jerk where they hold Gabriel’s hair in tight fists and he bows forward as much as he can, the muscles in his thighs and lower back trembling as his cock pulses hot, thick ropes of cum down Gabriel’s throat.

“That’s it,” Akande breathes, stalling in the rhythm of his own hips to watch the frantic swallow of Gabriel’s throat, to see the way Jack’s cum bubbles at the corner of his mouth and dribbles down to get caught in the wiry hairs of his beard. “That’s right...just like you used to, right, my Gabriel?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer--just starts up his fucking again, pumping his fist along Gabriel’s pierced cock in matching time and making him choke on Jack’s softening shaft. When Jack hisses and jerks back Gabriel is left coughing, and Akande gives his ass a slap with his free hand before asking, “Do you want to cum, princeling?”

“Yes…” Gabriel’s voice is hoarse, a ragged thing. “Please, Akande--sir, please, please let me cum…”

“I don’t know…” Akande slows his thrusting to a teasing pace, his fingertips playing over the cool studs of Gabriel’s piercings and making him tremble. “I just don’t know if you’ve earned it…”

“Please!” 

Akande hums for a moment, thoughtful, his fingers lightly stroking--but then his hips surge forward and he gives Gabriel’s cock a few quick pumps, snarling in his ear, “Then cum for me, my little whore.”

And Gabriel can’t refuse, even if he wanted to.

His shout is high-pitched and choked, his knees buckling as his orgasm rushes through him, and his cock paints his lower belly in glistening streams of white as he cums in hard pulses; he’s so lost in his own climax that he’s only aware of Akande’s completion when the twitching of the cock inside him borders on painful, overstimulating his buzzing nerves and making him whimper.

When Akande pulls out, it leaves Gabriel feeling hollow and wrung-out--he sinks down to his knees and leans back against one of Akande’s strong legs, closing his eyes as those strong fingers pet through his messy hair, and revels in the feeling of being used.


End file.
